1840
Year 1840 (MDCCCXL) was a leap year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar. It was into this year that Barnabas Collins, Dr. Julia Hoffman, and later Professor T. Eliot Stokes traveled to prevent the destruction of Collinwood in the year 1970. 1840 Storyline Overview In 1840, Dr. Julia Hoffman enlisted the help of Ben Stokes to be accepted as a member of the Collins family. Hoping Barnabas Collins had come to join her in the nineteenth century, Julia released him from his chained coffin too soon, and the vampire did not know her. Barnabas' future consciousness took over his past body through the I Ching before he could harm Julia. Samantha Collins, angry over her husband Quentin Collins' prior affair with Joanna Mills, attempted to deceive her husband into believing that his mistress had come back from the dead. Daphne Harridge, sister of Joanna, came to Collinsport planning to kill Quentin, but fell in love with him instead. Lamar Trask attempted to court Roxanne Drew, but Roxanne eventually died and returned as a vampire. Gabriel Collins, faking confinement to a wheelchair, plotted to inherit the family fortune from his ailing father, Daniel Collins. Desmond Collins brought the head of Judah Zachery to town as a gift for Quentin, and Judah attempted to destroy the Collins family by possessing Gerard Stiles. Angelique, masquerading as "Valerie Collins", Barnabas' wife, blackmailed Barnabas into playing along with her lie. When she saw Barnabas genuinely threatened by Gerard Stiles and Lamar Trask, she intervened to help him, first lifting the vampire curse, and then assisting Julia Hoffman in rescuing Barnabas from captivity. Joanna Mills returned from the dead to help Quentin and to kill Samantha Collins. Quentin Collins and Daphne Harridge temporarily traveled into Parallel Time in the east wing parlor. Angelique attempted to stop Gerard with a voodoo doll, but Gerard removed her powers as a witch. Desperate to help Quentin and Desmond, who had been placed on trial for witchcraft, Angelique admitted her own identity as a witch. Barnabas, seeing Angelique as capable of compassion, realized that he loved her. Desmond Collins shot Gerard, destroying Judah Zachery as well, and freeing himself and Quentin from beheading. Quentin and Daphne left Collinsport to begin a new life, and Lamar Trask, terrified of Angelique's confession of witchcraft, shot her before Barnabas could admit his feelings to her. Lamar, injured in the ensuing fight with Barnabas, became trapped in 1841 Parallel Time, where he later died. Barnabas, Julia, and Stokes returned to the present, then 1971, by way of the stairway into time. Characters from the 1840 Storyline *Lorna Bell+ *Tim Braithwaite *Amadeus Collins (featured as a vision and in a flashback to 1692) *Angelique Collins (posing as Valerie Collins, also shown as Miranda du Val in a flashback to 1692)+ *Barnabas Collins *Daniel Collins+ *Desmond Collins *Edith Collins+ *Flora Collins *Gabriel Collins+ *Harriet Collins (featured as a ghost) *Quentin Collins (1840) *Tad Collins *Charles Dawson+ *Randall Drew+ *Roxanne Drew+ *Leticia Faye *Laszlo Ferrari *Otis Greene+ *Jeremy Grimes *Mordecai Grimes+ *Daphne Harridge *Dr. Julia Hoffman (posing as Dr. Julia Hoffman Collins) *Reverend Johnson *Joanna Mills *Mrs. Purdy *Hortence Smiley+ *Gerard Stiles+ *Samantha Drew Collins Stiles+ *Ben Stokes+ *Carrie Stokes *Professor T. Eliot Stokes *Lamar Trask++ *Judge Vail *Mildred Ward+ *Dr. Welles *Judge Wiley *Judah Zachery+ + Character died or was destroyed in 1840. ++ Character died during this storyline, but in Parallel Time. Notes *The 1840 Flashback occurred in episodes 1110-1198. *The 1840 Flashback is collected on MPI Home Video's VHS Volumes 174-191, as well as on DVD Collections 23-25. A special VHS compilation known as Dark Shadows: 1840 Flashback collected two episodes from the 1840 storyline. Category:Uncategorized pages